beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Leone 145D
Dark Leone 145D 'is a Beyblade owned by Nate in the Delta Triangle. He is a strong opponent that can win most of his battles. Facebolt: Leone II The Face Bolt depicts "Leo", one of the 88 constellations in space. Unlike the previous Leone Face Bolt, the words, "LEO" are removed and are replaced by Leo's paw with a white star on it. Leo also appears to be looking up as well. This design is on a pearl white Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Leone *'Weight: 3.0 grams The regular release of Leone is a transparent, blue-green piece though this one is dark purple. Leone is very circular with small ridge details. The side stickers is blue with white lightning. Fusion Wheel: Dark *'Weight:' 31.4 grams Dark has twelve spikes facing the clockwise direction. These protrusions are closely packed together with minimal space between each, resulting in an overall round shape. This shape hinders the Metal Wheel in two ways: its protrusions are not pronounced enough to provide sufficient Smash Attack, while the perimeter is interrupted too frequently for sufficient Stamina. Additionally, its weight is distributed over too large a surface area, resulting in poor defensive capabilities. However, Hasbro's Dark has proven to have decent Defense capabilities. Spin Track: 145 *'Weight:' 1.5 grams 145 is the third highest Track available, next to TH170 and 230, from Flame Byxis, along with the various other 145-variants (C145, DF145, etc.). It can be used in Stamina customs to great effect due to its tall height, which allows for more wobbling as the Beyblade loses its spin velocity, but that being said, DF145 has this same effect but also the added bonus of its “Down Force” which while negligible, stabilizes the Beyblade it is being used on slightly. 145, being as tall as makes it easily susceptible to low Attackers; however, this should not be seen as a drawback because normally Stamina types are not used against Attack types.Like the Performince Tip it is white in color. Performance Tip: Defense *'Weight:' 0.68 grams This is a Defense Bottom, which acts as a wider version of a Sharp tip. When hit by an opponent, a Beyblade with this Bottom will have lessened recoil and will recover from attacks more efficiently than a Sharp Tip. However, while recovering, the Defense Bottom will cause the Beyblade to lose some stamina, caused by the added friction. However it is easier to knock over than WD. Trivia *Dark Leone 145D is a mix between Counter Leone 145D and Storm Leone 100HF except for with Fang Leone's Facebolt and the Dark wheel. *This Beyblade is one of the only Beyblades that has metal inside all the pieces. Gallery Dark-Leone-145D.png|Dark Leone 145D Screen Shot 2011-09-24 at 8.54.57 AM.png|Dark Leone 145D vs. Lightning L-Drago 100HF Screen Shot 2011-09-24 at 9.06.52 AM.png|Dark Leone 145D vs. Earth Striker R145MS Screen Shot 2011-09-24 at 9.12.39 AM.png|Dark Leone 145D Special Move Screen Shot 2011-09-24 at 9.12.10 AM.png|Dark Leone 145D vs. Gravity Destroyer T125WD Screen Shot 2011-09-24 at 9.07.09 AM.png|Dark Leone 145D Attacking Poison Virgo ED145ES Dark-Lion.png|Dark Leone 145D Beast Form Category:Unregistered Beys